Midnight Swim
by animeobsessed001
Summary: AU. Kiba decides to take a little swim late at night when he's joined by his best friend Naruto. When they get to talking, feelings are confessed. KibaNaru. Oneshot. Rated T for language. Dedicated to zamizu-me.


**[Note from the Author: Hello there, fellow readers. Happy Leap Year~! **

**Okay, this is the first time I've written for this particular fandom, so sorry for any OOCness. So this is dedicated to my Beta/mentor/friend **zamizu-me**. We decided to write each other a fic with limitations. Mine was a Laven (LavixAllen from D. Gray-Man) and it had to be fluffy, his is a KibaNaru that had to be an AU on a humid summer night. **

**I hope this meets your expectations, Zamizu!**

**Happy Readings!**

**~animeobsessed001] **

Midnight Swim

I stared at the golden full moon that reflected off the glassy surface of the lake. It was extremely humid tonight and I decided to go for a late night swim. I walked on to the dock, the feeling of the smooth wood beneath my bare feet made me smile. Once at the edge of the dock, I sat down and hiked the bottoms of my jeans up to my knees before slipping my feet into the cold, black water. I sighed at the feeling and watched as the reflection of the moon I had been studying earlier began to waver as the water's surface rippled.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, letting my senses take in my surroundings. The crickets chirped and the cicadas buzzed around me. There was the occasional _splish _in the distance from the fish in the lake. The water was cold on my toes, but it was no longer uncomfortable. The air smelled thick and murky, just like it should by the lake. All in all, it was a peaceful night.

"Hey, Kiba, what'cha up to?" someone called from somewhere behind me.

I turned my head to see my good friend Naruto running down the short hill towards the dock. I couldn't stop the smile that spread itself on my face. Yes, he just ruined my moment of peace, but I would let it slide. After all, this is Naruto Uzamaki, my secret crush. I shrugged when he reached the dock. "Just relaxing a bit. What about you? What brings you here?"

Naruto grinned. "I saw you down here and wanted to come see ya," he said. He walked by me and sat next to me and performed the same ritual I had of rolling up his pants before slipping his own feet into the water. He turned at me and flashed me another grin, making my heart speed up.

"That's cool, I guess," I said, ignoring my increasing heartbeat.

"Yeah. So how've you been lately? We haven't hung out in like forever," he said.

"I know, right?" I agreed. He and I hadn't really had time to hang out for the past few weeks. I was really busy with homework and other things and Naruto was busy with his girlfriend, Sakura Haruno. I can't understand what it is he likes about her. He's been chasing her since he was thirteen, and now they're finally going out. I would say that I'm happy he's finally got the girl he's had a crush on for three and a half years, but I'm not. I'm not happy at all. "How's Sakura?" I asked almost hesitantly, not wanting to hear about how happy he was with her.

To my surprise, Naruto sighed. "Not so well, man."

"Huh? Why not?" I questioned, trying not to sound too eager.

"I don't know. It's like, I don't feel like I thought I would. Does that make any sense?"

"Uh, not really, no." I answered. I actually kinda understood what he meant, but I wanted to hear him explain it.

Naruto sighed again before scratching the back of his head. "Like, before she finally agreed to go out with me, I thought that I would be the happiest guy in the world if she would go out with me. As it turns out, I'm not all that happy. She is so pushy and violent. On top of that, when we kiss I don't feel that spark that everyone says you're supposed to feel. I don't get it. I've been after her for almost four years, and now I feel like I've wasted my time. I don't get it."

It took all my self control to not to jump up and do a happy dance. Instead, I kept my expression calm and shrugged my shoulders, acting like I half-cared. "I don't know, man. Have you tried to talk to her about it?"

"Not really. Do you think I should?"

I smiled and reached out my left hand and ruffled his sweaty blonde hair. "What do I look like, a couples' counselor? Do what you think you gotta do."

"But I don't know what to do," Naruto groaned.

"Okay, new question, what do you want?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you still going to date her if you don't feel anything? Isn't the point of dating to be with someone you feel strongly for?"

"Hmm, I haven't thought about it that way," Naruto said as he looked up at the moon. The way the moon was shinning, I could see his cerulean eyes sparkle behind his blonde lashes. His mouth formed a thin line that showed he was in deep thought. His hair was plastered to the sides of his face from the sweat. In the moonlight, he looked absolutely dazzling.

When I realized I was staring at him, I quickly averted my gaze and felt my cheeks heat up. _Shit! I can't have him see me blushing like this! _On an impulse, I slid off the dock and into the cold lake. Water enveloped me and the night sounds from before were silenced as the murky water flooded into my ears. It was cold as hell, but at least it was calming my blush. Once I felt my cheeks cool completely, I swam to the top.

Once I broke the surface of the water, I inhaled the thick summer air, letting my lungs refill with some much needed oxygen. I rubbed the water from my eyes before blinking them open. I looked up at Naruto and gave him a huge smile. "C'mon in Blondie, the water's nice," I said. When he made no response, I splashed him.

"Hey!"

"I said get your butt in here. Quit worrying about your relationship for ten minutes and come take a swim. You'll be fine."

Naruto looked like he was going to argue, but then he thought better of it. He stood up and stripped off his shirt, revealing his toned abdomen. I slid down in the water so just my eyes were above the surface, hoping that I wasn't blushing again.

Naruto took a few steps back before running at a full sprint and launching himself into the air, curling his body before slamming against the lake. There was a loud _SPLASH_ and water sprayed everywhere. When Naruto came up for air, he shook his head like a dog and smiled. "That was awesome," he said.

"Eh, I've seen better," I teased.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Oh, like you could do any better, Dog-breath."

I shrugged. "I probably could, but I'm too lazy to."

"Uh huh, suuure."

"Totally." I lie on my back and just let myself float. I closed my eyes and started to relax. I evened my breathing and let everything around me fade out. _I should do this more often_, I thought to myself.

"Yo, Kiba," Naruto said.

"Hmm?" I asked, keeping my eyes closed.

"What do you think I should do about Sakura? Seriously, I'm at a loss here."

I sighed. "Dude, if you don't feel anything for her, let her go. Simple as that."

"You make it sound so easy," Naruto grumbled.

"That's 'cause it is. It isn't rocket science, Naruto. If you don't feel anything there's no point in staying with her when you can find someone else."

"I guess you're right."

"Damn right." Once again, I suppressed my excitement. As much as I wanted to start hollering in happiness, I figured Naruto was feeling upset and wouldn't appreciate my optimism.

"Kiba?"

"What now, Blondie?"

"I think I know why I don't like Sakura like I thought I would," he said quietly. Almost like he was shy.

"And why is that?" I asked, making myself sound bored despite my growing curiosity.

"I think I like someone else."

I rolled my eyes behind my closed lids. _Great, more competition_, I thought begrudgingly. "Who would that be?" I asked, keeping all the jealous venom out of my voice.

"It's a secret," he answered.

_Nice, now he's not telling me. _"Whatever," I said.

We sat in semi-uncomfortable silence until he broke it. "Kiba?"

"What now?"

"Can you help me with something?"

"You know I don't have any problem helpin' you out. What do you need?"

"Well, I actually want to try something."

"That would be..?"

"I want to try and kiss you."

My eyes immediately shot open and I jerked up quickly. "What the hell?" I asked, my voice wavering.

"I said I want to try and kiss you," Naruto said bluntly.

"Damn, you don't beat around the bush, do you Blondie?" I asked, hoping to lighten the mood with a little humor.

"Dammit, Kiba, I'm being serious."

"Why? Why would you want to kiss me? You turning gay on me?" The last jab was mean, I'll admit, but I was seriously freaking out.

Naruto took a moment to respond to my question. He took a deep breath and said, "Honestly, I think I am."

My eyes widened as I looked at my friend. He was looking down at the water, refusing to meet my gaze. _Naruto thinks he's gay? Oh shit, I should apologize for being a douche. _I swam towards the blonde and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I'm sorry for what I said. If you're gay, I want you to know that I won't see you any different."

"R-really?" he asked.

"Hell no! You'll always be my best bud," I assured him. I expected him to answer me verbally, but instead he took hold of my face and brought his lips to mine. Once my flesh made contact with his, I gasped. The kiss only lasted a few milliseconds before I pushed him away and held him at an arm's length away.

"I'm sorry, Kiba, but I had to make sure . . ." he trailed off.

I shook my head and tried to still my spinning mind. "Make sure of what?" I asked.

"That I really am starting to like guys," Naruto replied.

"What do you think?" _He only kissed me to test if he was gay, not because he liked me_, I repeated in my mind several times as I waited for him to speak up.

"I-I think I am."

It was my turn to be silent. I tried to respond, but I just ended up opening my mouth only to have no sound come out.

"I'm sorry, Kiba. I know you probably don't like me that way, but I had to know," Naruto said quietly.

Before I could stop myself, I wrapped my arms around Naruto's body and held him close. "Shut up, Blondie," I murmured.

"Kiba? What are you doing? Are you mocking me?" he asked defensively.

"As if." I let go of him and held him at the same length I had before and smiled at him. "I didn't know how to tell you, but I like guys too. I thought if I told you, you would disown me or something," I said sheepishly.

Naruto's jaw dropped. "Seriously? Dude! How could you not tell me something this important? Why would I disown you? Love is love, we can't help what gender we fall for."

Hearing Naruto's words made my heart soar. All my fear from before melted away at the sight of his reassuring smile. I chuckled. "Well, some night this turned out to be, hm?" I asked.

"Heh, you can say that again."

I released Naruto and turned back to the dock. "C'mon. Let's go to my place and dry off." I started to swim, only to be stopped by Naruto's hand on my shoulder. I turned around to give him a questioning look, only to have him kiss me again. This time, I didn't push him away. Instead, I maneuvered my body so I was facing him and wrapped one of my arms around his waist, and my other tangled into his blonde locks.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Naruto pulled away. I started to panic. _Shit! What if he didn't want me to kiss him back? _

Naruto looked me dead in the eye. His expression was completely serious, something I don't see all that often. "Do you like me, Kiba?" he asked.

"That depends," I said.

"Depends on what?"

"Whether you like me back or not," I replied. My heart was beating like crazy in my chest and I could feel another blush on my cheeks, but I refused to look away from him.

"And if I said yes?"

I leaned in so that our lips were only a breath apart. "I would do this," I said as I closed this distance between us. This time, Naruto threw his arms around my neck, making me fall back into the water a bit, but we didn't break the kiss. We moved our lips against each other, enjoying the sensations building up between us.

Finally, we broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. His eyes were wide with shock, but not in a bad way. More like he was happily surprised.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked.

He nodded his head and blushed.

I smiled and nuzzled my nose into his neck. "The feelings are mutual, right?"

"Y-yeah," Naruto stuttered.

I grinned and removed my head from Naruto's neck. I took his hand and started back towards the dock.

Once we were out of the water, I threw my arm around his shoulders as we walked back to my house. "So, what are you going to tell Sakura?" I asked.

Naruto placed a finger on his chin, as if he was pondering deeply. "Hmm, I think I just may tell her that I found someone way hotter and doesn't kick the shit out of me on a regular basis."

"You think I'm hot?" I teased.

Naruto blushed. "Uh, yes?"

I chuckled and pecked him on the cheek. "That's cool, you're not too bad yourself."

Naruto punched me playfully in the chest and we both started to laugh. It turned out to be a good night after all.

**[Note from the Author: Hey there. Hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry if it wasn't all that great, I tried xD Please review what you think! Whether you liked it or hated it, I'd like to know =D**

**Sorry for any errors, I didn't have time to re-read it.  
><strong>

**I hope you liked it Zamizu! *heart* **

**Until Next Time!**

**~animeobsessed001] **


End file.
